Twilight Phoenix Kenpo
Twilight Phoenix Kenpo (薄明かり鳳凰拳法, Usu akari hōōken-hō) Is a fighting style created and practised by Markus Hotaru. And is designed to better use his Phoenix Slayer Magic in close combat. Description As Markus trained in Magic his adopted father Bolterus taught him various methods of martial arts the Phoenix had learnt over his hundreds of years alive. Markus learnt these techniques well and began to blend them with his magic. When he started his jounrey alone he began to adapt the fighting styles he was taught into his own martial arts form, he dubbed it Twilight Phoenix Kenpo for it's purpose that skims both dark and light. The style can be adapted for other elements like light, fire, water etc. This creates new attacks and effects. Unarmed Techniques Markus' Techniques All these techniques are used along side Storm Phoenix Brawler used in Markus' Phoenix Slayer Magic, so please refer to the page for more details. *'Earthly Assualt:' (地上の暴行, Chijō no bōkō) Despite it's weird name this is the most common technique used. It consists of non-magic enhanced strikes such as punches, kicks, throws and open hand strikes etc. **'Katana Kick:' (刀蹴り, Katana keri) This is a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. Using two or mroe of this technique at a time renames the attack Daisho Kick (大昌蹴り, Daishō keri). **'Tiger's Rage:' (虎の怒り, Tora no ikari) A clawing technique using great strength to actually cut flesh. **'Buddha Palm:' (仏の椰子, Futsu no yashi) A palm strike that can be proformed as a forward palm thrust or slap with the base of the palm. **'Lance Kick:' (槍蹴り, Yari keri) A powerful sidekick that can be done in rapid succession turning it into Spear Wall (槍壁, Yari kabe). **'Iron Fist:' (鉄拳, Tekken) A simple punch that can be used as a jab, cross, hook, uppercut etc. Using it in a chain of punches creates Iron Boxing (鉄賞の戦い, Tetsu-shō notatakai). **'Wood-cutting Kick:' (木の切削蹴り, Ki no sessaku keri) A simple yet powerful axe kick. **'No Mercy:' (無慈悲, Mujihi) After knocking an opponant down Markus leaps onto them and begins to brutally beat them into the ground. **'Phoenix Beak:' (鳳凰くちばし, Hōō kuchibashi) Markus strikes with his hand in crane beak formation (all five didget tips bunched into one point). He then strike at pressure points using circular blocks. **'Hunting Leopard:' (狩猟豹, Shuryōhyō) A series of strikes using the leopard paw strike (half open palm strike using the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint), it also uses low sweeping kicks mimicing the whipping tail of the Leopard. **'Striking Cobra:' (顕著コブラ, Kencho kobura) Markus uses a spear hand strike (using the tips of the fingers to strike) attacking eyes, temple and other pressure points to stop enemies in their tracks. He also makes use of stealthy and powerful kicks. **'Rock Knee:' (岩膝, Iwa hiza) A simple yet powerful knee that can be used in a flying method known as Meteor Knee (流星膝, Ryūsei hiza). **'Gust Elbow:' (突風肘, Toppū hiji) An elbow strike normally used with Rock Knee, or close range strike. **'Sky Kick:' (空蹴り, Sora keri) This is a kick that does straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. **'Rhythm:' (調律, Chōritsu) Markus attacks with a series of acrobatic break dancing like kicks, using the natural rhythm he builds up from teh technique to avoid the attack. The movements also allow for easy follow up attacks. **'Buster:' (破り, Yaburi) First Markus waits for an opponant to punch, he then ducks under the attack and as it passes his shoulder he brings his left or right fist up to intercept it and with the right about of force shatter the arm. **'Phoenix Suplex:' (鳳凰レックス, Hōō rekkusu) After causing the opponant to spin around so their back is facing him Markus grabs them aroudn the waste and throws himself back bringing them over with him and slamming their head into the ground. This doesn't finish the attack as it can be followed up by the Rhythm technique for even more damage. *'Lightning Stab:' (Raishi, 雷刺) Despite it's name it is a simple lightning infused forward palm/spear hand strike. The spear hand variation is designed against a joint or limb to deisable it. *'Lightning Storm:' (Rairan, 電嵐) A combo of various open hand techniques with various kicks thrown in all infused with Markus' storm based magic. *'Thunder Boxing:' (雷鳴ボクシング, Raimei bokushingu) A series of brutal punches ranging form jabs to uppercuts, all infused with the concussive power of thunder. *'Phoenix Assualt:' (鳳凰攻撃, Hōō kōgeki): This moves invovles a series of palm strikes, punches and knees to wear down the opponant. and is possibly one of the more common combos of the style. *'Rising Talon Strike:' (上昇爪スト, Jōshō tsume suto) This attack involves a mix of open palms strikes swift knees all leading up to a rising palm strike to the chin of the opponant. It's commanly infused with lightning from his Storm Phoenix Slayer magic. *'Phoenix Rage:' (鳳凰の怒り, Hōō no ikari) This attack involves Markus launching himself and strike with a flying headbutt followed by a sweeping kick then a rising round kick and then a series of kicks with palms strikes and elbows mixed in. *'Rolling Thunder:' (ローリング·サンダー, Rōringu· sandā) This is an spinning elbow technique that can be doen in two ways. The first is a simple spinning elbow strike to the opponant's chin. The second however is a much mroe extreme version of the first, by spinning at high speeds after a jump and landing the elbow on the top of the opponant's head MArkus can cause a small explosion of concussive force. This clears a the area of effect and does serious damage to anyone in it. *'Soaring Ghost Strike:' (幽霊ストの高騰, Yūrei suto no kōtō) Markus launches himself over the target lunching an extended knuckle strike from both fists into the target's shoulders. This disables the arms and opens them up for a final front flip kick to the back of the head. *'Bringer of Storms:' (嵐の縁起物, Arashi no engimono) This technique is a simple front flip axe kick with lightning mixed in. The speed and power of this technique give it the effect of a lightning bolt has struck the user's foot as they bring it down (Check animation for demo). *'Charge Fist:' (充電拳, Jūden ken) Markus charges forward and uses a backfist charged with lightning to send the enemy flying as well as shock them with enough electricity to power a small city. *'Storm Leg Vortex:' (嵐脚渦巻き, Rankyaku uzumaki) Markus starts the technique like Bringer of Storms. But instead of finishing there he carries on by twisting his body around after impact from the axe kick and kicking down with his free leg. This leads up to a chain of drilling kicks to the opponant's body followed by a double legged roundhouse sending the enemy flying. *'Lightning Switch Kick:' (稲妻切替蹴り, Inazuma kirikae keri) This move is simple in theory but actually very difficult to master. First Markus throws a lightning infused jumping roundhouse kick with his body at an angle, the first kick is thrown to be avoided. As his free leg and kicking leg cross he causes the lightning from the kicking leg to jump to the free leg (which was already lightning infused). After the switch he kicks with his free leg to the side of the opponant's head/neck sending them flying and causing serious damage. *'Twilight Phoenix Combo:' (夕暮れ鳳凰コンボ, Yūgure hōō konbo) This is Markus top unarmed technique. It first begins with a barrage of regular non-magic infused attacks, ranging from open hand strikes to throws. The final set of attacks are made up of spells from his Storm Phoenix Slayer arsenal which is followed by one of the secret techniques. Ellena's Techniques *'Earthly Assualt:' (地上の暴行, Chijō no bōkō) Despite it's weird name this is the most common technique used. It consists of non-magic enhanced strikes such as punches, kicks, throws and open hand strikes etc. **'Katana Kick:' (刀蹴り, Katana keri) This is a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. Using two or mroe of this technique at a time renames the attack Daisho Kick (大昌蹴り, Daishō keri). **'Tiger's Rage:' (虎の怒り, Tora no ikari) A clawing technique using great strength to actually cut flesh. **'Buddha Palm:' (仏の椰子, Futsu no yashi) A palm strike that can be proformed as a forward palm thrust or slap with the base of the palm. **'Lance Kick:' (槍蹴り, Yari keri) A powerful sidekick that can be done in rapid succession turning it into Spear Wall (槍壁, Yari kabe). **'Iron Fist:' (鉄拳, Tekken) A simple punch that cna be used as a jab, cross, hook, uppercut etc. Using it in a chain of punches creates Iron Boxing (鉄賞の戦い, Tetsu-shō notatakai). **'Wood-cutting Kick:' (木の切削蹴り, Ki no sessaku keri) A simple yet powerful axe kick. **'Rock Knee:' (岩膝, Iwa hiza) A simple yet powerful knee that can be used in a flying method known as Meteor Knee (流星膝, Ryūsei hiza). **'Gust Elbow:' (突風肘, Toppū hiji) An elbow strike normally used with Rock Knee, or close range strike. **'Sky Kick:' (空蹴り, Sora keri) This is a kick that does straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. *'Solar Fist:' (太陽拳, Taiyō ken) A basic magic attack. Ellena focuses magic through her hands creating orbs of light aroudn them, she then proceeds to punch the living daylights out of her enemies with a rapid blur of fists. Armed Techniques Markus' Techniques *'Buster Edge:' (破り端, Yaburi-tan) Markus swings the blade with enough force that opponants can be forced back easily. It can be used in a series of strike as well that can batter down defeces with little effort due to the weight of the blade and Markus' strength. Ellena's Techniques Trivia *The lightning Switch Kick is based of a technique dubbed The Guyver Kick made famous by martial arts actor Scott Adkins Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fighting Style Category:Caster Magic